ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Halvung Invasion
I been updating pages relating to getting to this BCNM while in an alliance in an attempt to recover the Astral Candescence after Fairy server lost its first Besieged due to maintenance today. I have to admit getting to the BCNM itself is a nightmare already with true-sight VT trolls halfway to the BCNM, but the BCNM battle itself is a suicide mission where you take over from where the last party left off. The NMs have the strength of Besieged mobs so they are very, very hard. I would guess 3 full alliances of strong DDs (SMNs, BLMs, MNKs) all using 2hrs would manage to take them out. Be sure to bring plenty of WHMs for raise 3 though. :P OK. I take it that when you enter the BCNM it says you are still in Halvung. Does it give you the option of entering the "Halvung Invasion" BCNM? Is that the official name of the BCNM? --Gahoo 14:51, 23 June 2006 (PDT) "Halvung Invasion" is the actual name for this BCNM. When you get to the doors you choose that when examining to enter the BCNM. On another note, this BCNM cannot be completed by a single party of 6. Like stated above, they are Besieged strength mobs and do not take damage easily. Elemental Seal Sleepga II landed on all 3 mobs. Lasted for 3 seconds on PLD and about 10 seconds on the RDM. PLD will not sleep unless used with Elemental seal, and it doesn't last worth anything. I was considering that a party of PLD SMN SMN SMN BLM WHM could do decent amounts of damage before wiping to leave heavy HP depletion on the mobs for the next party. User:Bloodrain 2:46, 23 July 2009 ---- Article for Deletion Delete: I am not sure if this is really necessary seeing as it is covered under: Astral Candescence > the Halvung Section... I do not know where exactly this name has come from to warrent this page being made - and I do not think this is an Actual BCNM seeing as it doesnt use the Beastmen Seals to get Orbs - So overall - this page doesn't seem like it is needed/accurate. --Nynaeve 22:34, 29 January 2007 (EST) Comment: Seals aren't used in Ouryu Cometh/The Wyrmking Descends. Although not officially considered Orb Battles/BCNMs, stuff that involve a battlefield, are repeatable, and are not ENMs/ISNMs are generally called BCNMs by the community. Also, these names are the official name when you enter the battlefield (Mamook Incursion/Halvung Invasion/Lamia Reprisal). I do agree with you on most of the information being on the AC page, but your other points do not hold. Also, how is the page not accurate? (Aside from unverified stuff and not being a true BCNM.) --Jopasopa 22:56, 29 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I mean innaccurate as to not being a true BCNM and I wasn't sure if the names they were given were actual names - if they are than I retract that - I never keep track of that stuff and have never noticed an actual name being given to it when I went to get back the AC... I am just unsure that it is really a BCNM and also having the information split up like that... Do you know what I mean - people will add to it in one place and not the other - But if they really have those names, than I suppose they should stay - Just don't like having most of the information on the AC page than having it split onto its actual page. I see the benefit of having it all in one place but can see where if they are really BCNM's - my concern is that they arent seeing as the pages that have the key items to get in all link back to Astral Candescence such as Blue Bell & Red Bell, that is where i got my opinion from... If these are real BCNMs than they should be made and all items should be changed to show what they are really used for... --Nynaeve 23:17, 29 January 2007 (EST)